starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:201.16.206.1
Selendis What is the source stating Selendis is the player character for Episode IV? That would be useful to have. Meco 17:47, 28 June 2008 (UTC) The status of the Executors is currently unknown (except for Artanis). Until we have more information, their articles should remain separate. Kimera 757 (talk) 17:48, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Player Character box We have decided to forgo it for the time being. Do not recreate it. Meco 17:58, 6 July 2008 (UTC) About the Cerebrates and the characters Please, you shouldn't put the gender to the Cerebrates, they don't have. Only one article per character. And please, you don't create articles for characters who aren't neither appear nor mentioned at any time. Omega20 19:43, 6 July 2008 (UTC) We do not need articles for every single little character, or groups of characters. We simply don't have information enough to make them worth it. Player characters are a borderline exception. Meco 21:54, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Note Please, stop of edit the articles with phrases of senseless! Source the articles! Thanks. Omega20 20:00, 6 July 2008 (UTC) For the last time. Do you have any conclusive evidence that the Cerebrate of the Episode VI will return in Starcraft II? No? So you do not invent things! Omega20 20:09, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Edit war... Please don't engage in edit wars with administrators. Kimera 757 (talk) 00:29, 7 July 2008 (UTC) UED = Zerg? How does the UED Expeditionary Fleet fall under the category Zerg Brood? Please use common sense before editing. Kimera 757 (talk) 21:56, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Recent edits... On the plus side, the StarCraft II introduction edit you made was very good. Except for the speculation about that "lieutenant Cerebrate" you keep talking about. The Infested Terran edit was another story. Broodlings had nothing to do with the page, nor did terrazine, changelings or swarms. Infested Protoss is its own article already. And then there's this pyranhia... unless you source it, it's basically spam. I don't want to have to hunt down and block all your IPs, as you've shown you're capable of good edits (like most of the StarCraft II introduction edit), but the admins can't keep hunting down and deleting all your edits either. As Meco has said before, please acknowledge our concerns before making more dits. Otherwise, you'll be blocked again, for at least six months, across all the IPs you've been using. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:39, 7 July 2008 (UTC) piraya for the piraya article visit this site http://encyklopedie.starcraftcz.com/rasy/zerg/units/piraya I'm familiar with that website. It has both canon and non-canon material. The non-canon material is written in pink/purple. The piraya is non-canon. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:48, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, Psi is right. The articles 'Serpenteel', 'Squid', 'Delphinid' and 'Piraya' of that website are non-canon. You've seen these creatures before in the game? (the Blizzard created game, the fan created campaigns and mods are non canon in this wiki). Omega20 22:55, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Brain Spectre edit... The Brain Spectre is a StarCraft: Ghost unit, not a StarCraft I unit. Since StarCraft: Ghost never came out, we don't know how much Control it grants. Kimera 757 (talk) 21:59, 14 July 2008 (UTC)